gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Lynx
|related = Surano Massacro Massacro (Racecar) Pariah |makeyear = |swankness = 5/5 |dashtype = Super GT (needle) Super GT (dial texture) |inttxd = Super GT |carcols = }} |wheeltype = High End |flags = |modelname = lynx |handlingname = LYNX |textlabelname = LYNX |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = 1 |roadspawnfreq = 30 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Ocelot Lynx is a two-door sports coupe featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Cunning Stunts update, released on July 19th, 2016, during the Cunning Stunts Bonuses I event. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Lynx seems to be heavily based on the , seen particularly in the overall frontal fascia and side profiling. It also vaguely resembles an , and DB11 in the headlights, front bumper, and small hints in the rear. The Lynx appears as a two-door coupe with a similar design to the Massacro. The car features a split grille with the Ocelot logo centralized in the top grille. The bottom portion of the grille takes a wider approach and has a carbon-fibre splitter which is fitted into the bumper. The rear portion of the car also takes inspiration from the F-Type, seen especially in the curved rear window, B-pillar and outer half of the rear lights. Twin exit, twin exhausts are found mounted underneath an arched bumper which is backed by carbon fibre. The license plate is located at the top of the bumper's curve. The interior is shared with the F620 and Massacro. Both liveries have the following sponsors: *Atomic *Auto Exotic *Chepalle *Bank of Liberty *Fukaru *Ocelot *Ocelot Special Projects Division *Power Metal *Pure Lube *Whiz *Xero Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Lynx performs well thanks to a large amount of torque, but it still easy to catch up to, particularly in drag races, although its handling and superb acceleration make it a suitable vehicle for competitive races. The car's main disadvantage is its ability to corner; the car tends to understeer, even with little to no throttle, although this should not be problematic in good hands. The car's large amount of power means even its traction cannot contain itself when setting off with average amounts of throttle, so being gentle is advised at times. Even so, it is still outclassed by better vehicles under the Sports category in terms of Races. It features a V8 engine cover with embossed 'Lynx' brand names marked on. GTA Online Overview V8 (Cover) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = Lynx-GTAO-RSCStats.png |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Lynx-RockstarNW-GTAO.jpg|Official screenshot of the Lynx. Lynx-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Lynx on Rockstar Games Social Club. LynxOcelotRacing-GTAO-LegendaryMS.png|The Ocelot Racing Lynx on Legendary Motorsport. LynxXeroGas-GTAO-LegendaryMS.png|The Xero Gas Lynx on Legendary Motorsport. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Is available to purchase for $1,735,000 from Legendary Motorsport. **Can have either the Xero Gas or Ocelot Racing livery applied, but can be removed at Los Santos Customs. Trivia General *A is a genus of four wild cats, a clear reference to . *The Lynx further resembles the Jaguar F-Type if the "Sports Grille" front bumper is equipped. *The default radio stations for the Lynx are FlyLo FM, Los Santos Underground Radio, and Soulwax FM. Navigation }} pl:Lynx Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles in GTA Online: Cunning Stunts Category:Vehicles manufactured by Ocelot Category:DLC Vehicles Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Event Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Coupes Category:Sports Cars Category:Sports Vehicle Class